A Lot Can Happen In One Night
by Kanjizai
Summary: Rated R for brief nudity. Yamcha and Bulma have thier final break-up, and Bulma feels desperate to make someone happy. That someone just happens to be Vegeta, and he has a surprising request. BV
1. to make someone happy

Yamcha paced through the halls pf his apartment, entering rooms only to exit them again momentarily. He felt lost in his own skin. He didn't know what to do. Memories that should make him feel happy were clouding his mind and waging war on his emotions.  
  
His relationship with Bulma was, at this point, luke-warm at best. Even so, he knew she wouldn't take this lightly. After all, she went to another planet to search for a new set of dragon balls to bring him back. Then again, things just haven't seemed right since he was wished back. There was a secret hanging in the air at Capsule Corporation, and he could feel it. The tension between them whenever he tried to get close to her was nothing compared to the electricity he saw spark in her when he mentioned her Saiyan house guest.  
  
Another wave of emotions hit him full force, flooding his mind with blue hair and fair skin...he remembered the first time he saw her naked (although she still doesn't know about that). He remembered the first date, the first dance, the first kiss...the first fight, the first insult, the first break-up...he remembered it all.  
  
Yamcha also remembered the way Bulma tried to make him jealous by telling him about some dream she had about Vegeta. She said he was a good kisser...and that was what it took to bring him to his senses.  
  
There was no way she would take this well. He has thought about writing he a letter, but that was too cowardly...and he wouldn't want to give Vegeta more ammunition, now would he? No, a letter wouldn't do, besides, she deserved better than that. He needed to do this to her face, and then she would understand...at least he hoped.  
  
They had broken up before...over a fan girl or two...but they always seemed to get back together. Their last reconciliation happened before Goku was to fight Nappa and Vegeta. They had a very sweet year together but it wasn't without its snags.  
  
Yamcha wanted to take the relationship further. To think after all those years together, they had yet to sleep together. Not that he was a virgin. During a break-up, he found a very pretty blond to share a few nights with...and Bulma found out. That was what made her decide that she needed to have a ring on her finger before she would think about having sex with him. The problem was he just couldn't bring himself to propose.  
  
Next thin you know, the Saiyans are on Earth, and Yamcha is training with Tien and Chaoutzou at King Kai's. No more Bulma. To be Honest, it was a huge relief. He pushed his one time sweet heart to the back of his mind, and it wasn't until he was reminded that he had a girl to go back to that she entered his mind.  
  
If it weren't for Bulma, he wouldn't be alive right now. If it weren't for her genius mind figuring out how to get to Namek, then he would be sitting in the next dimension. He owed her everything. That's why he was setting her free.  
  
The flight to Capsule Corp. seemed to take ages. Yamcha wasn't even sure if Bulma would still be up. Guilt claimed his stomach and made the flu seem like a picnic as the lights of the compound drew near. The night air was damp and did nothing to ward off the shivers that ran down his spine as he hovered over to her window.  
  
There she sat, typing furiously at her laptop. It was late, and by the looks of the document, she seemed to be doing some pretty hefty calculations. Little did the little scientist know that in a few short moments, her world would be turned upside down.  
  
Yamcha taped gently on her window, trying not to scare her. He was surprised when she held up a finger, signaling him to wait a moment. It was odd...he never came to her window...  
  
I wonder what the hell he wants now! Bulma thought as she finished her final keystroke, saving her calculations.  
  
It isn't enough that I slave for him all day, but now he's cutting into my sleep! At least I'm done with the upgrade...that should keep him satisfied for a week or two... She was fuming in her logical mind...but the attention she had been getting from her royal house guest was exciting none the less.  
  
Anticipating a scowl like no other, she opened her window, only to find the last person on her mind.  
  
"Yamcha?" She said, a little too much surprise in her voice.  
  
"Yeah...who'd you expect?" He answered with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"I...um...Vegeta actually. I've been working on an upgrade for the Gravity Simulator and he's been, well, impatient." She replied, a weak smile hinting at the corners of her mouth as a slight blush stained her cheeks.  
  
She waved him into her room.  
  
"Listen, Bulma...Babe...we need to talk." The words were barely audible through the waver in his voice.  
  
"I know, I've thought about it a lot, Yamcha, but I'm just not ready..."  
  
"It's not that, Babe." He whispered, staring at his feet.  
  
The blush that previously stained her cheeks drained from her face, leaving her skin a sickly pale.  
  
"I think we should break up. It doesn't seem right to stay together right now. Life is too short...the androids will be here in less than two years...and I wouldn't want either one of us to spend this time unhappy. I love you, but not like I should. We both deserve to be happy. What if I die like to boy from the Future said? I would like to spend my last bit of time happy, and what about you? You're supposed to live, Bulma...only you. Go find someone that will make you happy, someone who can help you grieve if the worst should happen. Find someone to treat you like the princess that you are." He was looking her in the eyes now, expecting tears, but seeing none.  
  
"You're that un-happy Yamcha?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah..." He trailed off.  
  
"Then goodbye, I guess." She whispered as she cast her eyes towards her open widow.  
  
With one final look at his past, Yamcha took flight into the night.  
  
It was 3:00 a.m., and Bulma couldn't sleep. She has a big bowl of strawberries sitting in front of along with a cup of tea and the blue prints for the Gravity Room. It was finally done, but she took no joy in the fact. Having a project would help her right now. She needed to get her mind together, but try as she might, all she could think about was how unhappy she had made Yamcha.  
  
She had a knack for that, for making people unhappy...clients and employees, Vegeta, her parents, Yamcha...even the frikin cat.  
  
In the background, the gravity room shut down.  
  
Bulma had been so worked up; she hadn't even realized that Vegeta was still training.  
  
Speak of the devil, the prince walked into the kitchen, and past Bulma without a word.  
  
She listened as he ascended the stairs and walked into the bathroom, none too quietly shutting the door behind him.  
  
As the sounds of water running through pipes entered the kitchen, Bulma decided something. She was going to make someone happy. For once on her blessed life, she would make someone feel good to be around her.  
  
With that thought in mind, she went to the refrigerator and started to make the biggest roast beef sandwich she had ever seen. Grabbing the blueprints, the sandwich, and a six-pack of beer, Bulma made her way upstairs.   
  
Not wanting a confrontation she decided to leave the food and blueprints by the door, but before she could set them down, the door opened.  
  
"What do you want, woman?" the prince growled out.  
  
"I...I...I finished the plans for the upgrade, I thought maybe you would like to approve them or tell me to fix something...and I thought you may be hungry..."she finished lamely, holding the goods out in front of her.  
  
At least he's wearing a pair of boxers. She mused to herself.  
  
He was shocked. The woman never, ever, went out of her way to be nice to him. Curious, he nodded towards his room, letting her enter. He watched as she nervously set the food down on the desk and turned to hand him the blueprints.  
  
Her hand was shaking as she handed him the designs. He began to look over the calculations; not wanting to admit that he liked what he saw...it was during this musing that she asked him a rather odd question.  
  
"Vegeta, other than becoming the most powerful being in the Universe, exacting revenge on all your enemies, and ruling the known Universe...what would make you happy?" She whispered.  
  
Vegeta looked up at the pretty scientist standing before him, eyes wandering to her hands as she stood fidgeting with the hem of her nightshirt.  
  
"Right now, what would make you happy?" She rephrased.  
  
Smirking to himself, Vegeta decided to have a little fun...it had been too long since he made himself laugh...  
  
"Getting laid." He said with his trademark smirk, waiting for her to become either flustered or angry.  
  
She did neither.  
  
Instead, her hands stilled, a look passed over her face, a look of determination, and she lifted the nightdress over her head.  
  
There Bulma Briefs stood...in only her briefs...well...lacy lavender boy short panties to be exact...and nothing else.  
  
To say that the prince of Saiyans was shocked would be an understatement. There stood a woman that he himself had called 'gorgeous', nearly naked in his room. Her fluffy, curly hair was pulled into a French braid that has little curls sticking out here or there due to the hour of the night. She wore no make-up, no perfume. She was just there wearing nothing but a scrap of cloth and a nervous smile. She was gorgeous, at least he thought so.  
  
Seeing as how Vegeta's jaw was as close to hanging on the ground as it could be, Bulma crossed the room towards him. She swayed her hips, and put a little extra bounce in her step, smiling as she saw his eyes watch the way her breasts slightly bounced.  
  
As she reached him, she extended her smooth hand and used a slender finger to push his jaw closed. She smiled a tender smile at him as his face returned to its stony expression, and she gently took the blueprints and set them on the desk near the forgotten food.  
  
Bulma took Vegeta's hand and led him to his bed. She laid down, slowly pulling him to her. She lifted her lips to meet his, delighting in the tastes that were uniquely Vegeta. As she ran her hands down his back, he grabbed her hair roughly, but not enough to hurt, and tilted her head back to give himself better access to her neck and breasts.  
  
By the looks of things, Bulma knew what she was doing, but truth be told, she was a nervous wreck. She hadn't a clue what to do from there. Well, she had a clue; she hadn't read all those romance novels and not picked up something.  
  
Perhaps she would have been a bit more comforted in the fact that her companion knew less then she did. Yes, that's right, Vegeta was a virgin. Seeing as how all female Saiyans were dead, and he didn't really feel like having a well-bedded whore, The Saiyan price had elected to forgo sex. The thought of bedding the same whores as Zarbon and Dodoria made his skin crawl.  
  
So here they were, two people who had decided to put off sex, two people who were supposed to hate each other, two people who weren't even the same species, engaging in the most primal and instinctive act two people can share.  
  
And it was good.  
  
Dawn came and with it Vegeta and Bulma parted ways. Vegeta left to train, while Bulma went to start programming the new computer for Vegeta's upgrade.  
  
She had done it. She had, even if it was for a brief few hours, made someone happy.  
  
Bulma was elated. She really didn't expect more to come from her late night encounter with Vegeta...but if it did, she wouldn't mind.  
  
With that thought in mind, Bulma logged on to her computer, and began to write an e-mail.  
  
It said:  
  
Dear Yamcha,  
  
Thank you. You're forgiven.  
  
Bulma  
  
Little did she know that in nine months, she would have a whole new little person to try and make happy, and she would have the rest of her life to do it.  
  
So...whadya think? Should I keep this as a one shot, or continue it? I have a few ideas swimming around my head, but not a complete story yet, and seeing as how I'm moving in a few weeks and have another story that currently is in major need of overhaul, an update would be slow going.  
  
I would appreciate reviews!!!! Let me know if I'm okay or if I just plain suck at this!  
  
Kanjizai 


	2. simple observation

To the untrained eye, the following week at the Capsule Corporation passed like any other. Dr. Briefs was keeping busy with board meetings and new inventions, Mrs. Briefs hummed happily as she tended her garden and cooked feast after feast for her 'wonderful houseguest', Vegeta trained, ate, slept, and trained, and Bulma Briefs worked double time on the gravity room upgrade (stopping here or there for a soap opera and bubble bath). However, there was something different about this unusual family as of late. Vegeta was a bit quieter, while Bulma a bit happier, Mrs. Breifs a bit giddier and the good doctor a little more observant of his family. Something had changed, and none of them seemed to know what exactly had happened. Well, that's unfair, Two of them knew what had happened, yet they didn't know what to make of it, and the other two did know what to make of it, they just didn't know what had happened. Yes, the senior Briefs concurred, there was awkwardness between Vegeta and Bulma, ever since she had broken up with Yamcha last week. The two seemed different, not too much, but different. Vegeta stayed away, where as normally he took every opportunity to egg Bulma on into a fight. Bulma seemed to work a bit harder for the Prince, without his constant badgering. It was almost like the two of them had come to an understanding. They seemed to live better together, but it was still new and shaky.  
  
Mrs. Briefs was positively giddy.  
  
Dr. Briefs was positively intrigued.  
  
Mrs. Breifs was always quick to observe how the two acted and reacted with each other; Whereas Dr. Breifs was more apt to observe them separately.  
  
Vegeta, he had concluded, had one thought in mind...to reclaim his pride as the Prince. He could understand that to a point. The people who had oppressed him his entire life had been the most powerful in the universe. How else could one regain pride unless they defeat those who oppress them? Now, with Freeza defeated by Goku, Vegeta must defeat Goku in order to earn his title and pride again.  
  
Bulma, his darling daughter, was a bit too self-centered. She had always been more concerned about herself than other. For the love of all that is held sacred, she went off looking for dragon balls so she could get herself a boyfriend! However, as he had hoped, Bulma seemed to be outgrowing some of her fascination with herself.  
  
This rather recent development was rather intriguing; especially since it coincided with this little dance she had been doing with Vegeta all week.  
  
He was certain they thought that no one noticed. They avoided each other, but both seemed to be doing things that the other had always barked about, such as Vegeta letting Bulma sleep in the morning and be a bit more reasonable about his upgrade schedule, and Bulma seemed to be a whole lot more dedicated to getting the chamber done.  
  
However, there were still too many awkward silences when the two would meet.  
  
The meeting of the minds occurred over dinner and wine one evening. Both elder Briefs agreed, whatever happened between Bulma and Vegeta was a welcome change. It would take some time for the new arrangement to settle in, but if it kept on they way it was currently going, they were certain that things would be a little more enjoyable around the compound. Yes, they agreed, Bulma and Vegeta were good for each other.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Well, I know it's short, but I wanted a bit of an intro into the next chapter. I still am not entirely sure what I want for this fic, I just know where in the dbz story line I want it to end. I'll probably jump a bit seeing as how I hate stories with meaningless chapters (i.e. lets take vegeta to the mall or bulma gets a makeover for her new man chapters) but there will be a couple of "Thinking" chapters (those should be short and quickly posted). All I can offer for an idea about this fic is that it should fit nicely in with the real dbz story, only filling in gaps and giving possible answers as to why Bulma lost track of vegeta after trunks was born or why vegeta let bulma and trunks get shot down by the androids. No, I am not going to completely recap the android saga through the cell games, just reference them a bit.  
  
Well, that's all for now. As soon as I like what I've written, I'll post again!  
  
Read and review lovies!  
  
Kanjizai 


	3. Lavender bubbles are good for reflection

Bulma lay thinking to herself, immersed in lavender bubble bath and sipping on red wine in candle light. When she had awoke next to Vegeta after a rather unforgettable night, she had been shocked to say the least. First of all, the night happened to begin with, secondly, Vegeta wrapped an arm around Bulma's middle and held her as he slept instead of kicking her out of his room like she had expected. Now, we're to the whole waking up next to Vegeta thing again. Normally, Vegeta would be up before dawn to train...but that particular morning, it was later when the prince awoke. How much later, Bulma didn't know, because she had woken to a pair of coal black eyes staring into her own. She didn't know how long he had been up, but it was long enough for him to get a good look at her sleeping.  
He looked shocked when she awoke. It was the best way to describe it. He had quickly recovered however, leaning over her body in a familiar fashion to retrieve her clothing from the floor.  
"I have to train." Was all he said to her as he handed her her nightdress.  
Vegeta rolled to the other side of his bed, wrapping a blanket around his waste, leaving Bulma a sheet for modesty. The Prince walked to his bathroom, but as he reached the door he turned around as if to speak, but promptly shut his mouth and proceeded on his way.  
As Vegeta showered, Bulma quickly dressed. She hurriedly made his bed, reminding herself to send in a cleaning bot later for the bed cloths, and then promptly removed herself from his room. She felt like some kind of secret agent, sneaking down the halls avoiding any possible life form that could alert the compound of her presence.  
Once in the sanctity of her own room, Bulma collapsed on her bed, unable to keep the giddy smile of her face. A small giggle erupted from her chest and she raised a hand to her mouth to stifle any further joy from escaping. She wasn't a virgin anymore.  
Of course, all of the typical 'I'm not a virgin anymore' events happened over the next hour or so. Every woman does at least one of them. It's like a ritual that has been engraved into our minds since conception, only to be awakened once we have fully explored our bodies.  
First comes the "Oh, my Kami, I'm not a virgin any more" thought. This is either followed by a feeling of joy, or a feeling of sorrow...sometimes both. Next comes the "I'm a little sore, but I really don't feel different" thought. This is usually followed by either chitchat with girlfriends, or a rather naughty 'hope my mother doesn't read this' journal entry. Bulma opted for the journal.  
As Bulma laid in her bubble bath a week later, she reflected on her behavior over the last week. She was happy. For the first time since she was a little girl, she was truly happy. She had done something that had made someone happy. Not just anyone, but probably the hardest person in the universe to make happy.  
As an added bonus, the Prince seemed to be a little shy around her lately. Bulma was positive that it wouldn't last, but it was nice at the moment. Vegeta wasn't as insulting to her right now, and he didn't badger her about the upgrade. Of course, it helped that Bulma was working a lot more than usual for him lately. She wasn't sure how, but she had managed to be more productive and find free time to herself lately. In short, it was wonderful.  
Bulma also noticed another nice side affect of 'the night', as she liked to refer to it in her head. Unwittingly, Bulma had taken a step towards a more independent life. For the first time in years she had made a decision based on someone else's needs, and it had nothing to do with Dragon Balls, martial arts tournaments, or her usual set of friends.  
She seldom admits it, but she often feels like an outsider, a tag along, for their many adventures. She had finally done something that didn't involve any of Master Roshi's students, and it felt good.  
Sighing, Bulma unplugged the bath with her toes. She stood up and wrapped a large, fluffy, white towel around her body.  
"Crap." She whispered as she saw that she had forgotten her cloths.  
With a final tuck of the towel to make sure she was covered, Bulma opened the door, only to be met with a rather sweaty looking Saiyan, his hand outstretched as if to open the door and a look of surprise plastered on his face.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Seeing as how it is 2:54 a.m. I am going to cut this short and post Vegeta's point of view tomorrow after a good nights/mornings sleep. Happy reading all and thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You all made me change my mind about this being a one shot, so all of this is for you! Like always, please review and feel free to e-mail me with any comments!  
  
Love to all  
  
Kanjizai 


	4. 287 Times Earth's Gravity

Hey all! Seeing as how I don't feel like I'm going to drop dead from exhaustion, even though the loving man in my life woke me up at 8:00 am (note: went to bed at 3:48 am). He couldn't find his shoes. Guess where we found them? In his closet! Surprise, dip shit (I say it with a loving smile on my face) put them AWAY where they were supposed to be! Now if would have just left his shoes in the middle of the living room floor like me, I wouldn't have had to of gotten my ass out of bed!  
  
Sorry about the abruptness and poor appearance of last night's chapter. It was late and I just wanted to get that thing posted. I wrote and posted in about a half an hour. I had fully intended on that being a two sided chapter, but the typos were increasing and I found myself deleting whole paragraphs...so I called it quits.  
  
Sooooo, without further ado........Vegeta's point of view. WARNING...just a little citrus.  
  
Chapter Four: 287 Times Earths Gravity is Good For Reflection  
  
It had been a full week since 'the night' as Vegeta liked to refer to it in his head. He sat in the Gravity Chamber, at two hundred eighty seven times Earth's gravity, meditating. Well, he was trying to meditate, but instead of clearing his mind, images of 'the night' kept flooding his head.  
Vegeta could have killed himself for what he did. He bedded an alien. Sure, there weren't any woman of his own species left, but he had to go and choose a weak little female with a loud mouth. Yeah, he thought she was a knockout when he first saw her on Namek, but then she opened her mouth. Sure, she was a genius. Earth was so far behind the rest of the Universe technologically, but she and her father could probably teach a thing or two to some of the best minds out there, but that didn't make up for her lack of strength.  
  
But she sure did keep up with you the other night. A little voice in the back of his head chided.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, again trying to think about ascending to the Legendary. It didn't work. All he could think about was her, and how stupid he had been. He was positive she had figured out how inexperienced he was. The way she had to initiate everything, and then lead him to bed. For Kami's sake, he even missed when he tried to enter her! At least she was kind enough to let him figure it out instead of offer instructions. She even seemed to be so enthralled in passion not to notice his little blunders...but he was certain that she was just being kind. And Kami! When she woke she had caught him staring at her! Sure, he recovered quickly enough, but it never should have happened to begin with!  
  
Vegeta remembered wanting to send a jab at her as he walked to the bathroom. He even turned around to do it. It was right on the tip of his tongue ...you're pretty ugly in the morning...but he couldn't do it. First of all, it would have been a complete lie, and also there was fear.  
  
Vegeta was scared to death that she would insult his skills in the bedroom, or even his manhood itself, if he got in another shouting match with her. So instead he took a shower, and resolved to put the matter in the past, and not provoke the woman into any kind of fight whatsoever.  
  
He had been astonished at how easy it was to avoid fighting with the woman. As long as he let her be lazy once in a while, she did triple the work when she wanted to. Not to mention that she had been a lot quieter as of late. He rather liked the silence. Not to mention how much more relaxed he felt going into training that morning. He had slept well for the first time in ages, and his whole body felt rejuvenated, but that didn't last more than a couple of days.  
  
Vegeta was reminded of a rather lewd comment coming from Nappa regarding sex.  
  
"Once you have it, the hornier you get until you have it again."  
  
Vegeta had no idea. After a couple of days, he could literally feel his groin tightening with anticipation at the most inopportune moments. He had to keep away from the Briefs lately just to hide his embarrassment. To make matters worse, sexual fantasies kept him 'up' at night, and he found himself highly distracted during training as well. Cold showers didn't work, and self-pleasure was becoming increasingly time-consuming.  
  
Vegeta felt his pants become tighter and was suddenly very grateful that the woman had stopped bothering him all the time. He couldn't help but smirk at himself. Nothing like popping a tent in almost three hundred times Earth's gravity for an ego boost. He couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if the woman could withstand a little gravity and they had at it in the Chamber. He would get a work out, get his heart rate up, and get off all at the same time! It would be prefect!  
  
Shaking his head, Vegeta stood and walked to the main computer. He entered in a code and gradually the gravity went down to normal levels. Willing his groin to relax, Vegeta opened the door and made for the compound. He needed a long shower and some private time with his hands before he could continue training.  
  
This is pathetic! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, and here I am dwelling on the night I lost my virginity like some horny teenager! I'm even going to take a shower so I can pleasure myself! I have to figure something out before this weakness takes over!  
  
Vegeta walked into to his bathroom, fully intending on taking only quick shower then going back to training, when he was greeted by two cleaning bots scouring the room with a mix a potent cleaners. Gagging slightly, Vegeta turned away towards the 'public' bathroom. He was so caught up with his inner grumbling, he didn't notice the woman's ki on the other side of the door. Needless to say, he was surprised when he reached for the door handle, only to have to door open on it's own, revealing a very wet Bulma, in only a towel, occupying the space where he would soon be thinking about a very wet Bulma.  
  
Neither one could keep the shock from their faces.  
  
Chapter 5 will pick up right here, and be a bit longer than the last three chapters, too. I have decided not to write lemons, seeing as how I suck at it, but there will be a bit of citrus;)  
  
Hope you enjoy and please review!  
  
Have a great night!  
  
Kanjizai 


	5. Rub a Dub Dub

Ya know what I hate? I hate how italics and other common symbols that I put in my writing aren't showing up in my fics. Honestly, I know that your supposed to show that a character is thinking something instead of saying it, and I do on MS word, but it's just not showing up! Just bear with me, please.  
  
Sooooo on with chapter 5  
  
Chapter 5: Rub a dub dub  
  
Neither one of them could keep the look of shock from their faces. There Bulma stood, naked except for a towel, with Vegeta ready to barge into the bathroom without knocking. Perhaps the situation wouldn't have been all that bad except for the fact that both had just spent the better half of the afternoon thinking about the other...in rather lewd positions to top it all off.  
  
Bulma silently berated herself. Her heartbeat was giving away her nervousness, and if she didn't stop staring at the Saiyan Adonis in front of her, her scent would surely give away her sudden desire. Luckily for her, Vegeta seemed a bit distracted, and he had just had his nostrils burned out by the cleaning fumes in his own bathroom. He probably wouldn't have a decent sense of smell for a month after that. What the Hell were they doing, anyway? Mixing bleach, ammonia, and cyanide?  
  
Unbeknownst to Bulma, Vegeta was having his own mental bashing. He cursed himself for not noticing her Ki, and he damned himself for not not noticing her lack of clothing. He was certain that if he didn't control himself, she wouldn't help but be able to notice the bulge in his pants soon.  
  
It was Vegeta who recovered first.  
  
"Those damn cleaning bots seem to be pouring acid onto my bathroom, and I want a shower...now." He added for emphasis.  
  
Slightly rattled, Bulma sighed.  
  
"Sorry, Mom must have decided to have them scour all unoccupied rooms today, they did the same with mine." She turned away from him and walked to the vanity to retrieve her things.  
  
Vegeta watched as she turned, noticing how the edge of the towel opened up to reveal her milky thigh. It was almost too much for him, and he was about to look away when he heard a clatter.  
  
Bulma had dropped her hairbrush. She kneeled down in a lady like fashion to retrieve her brush, desperately trying to keep her modesty. Though she succeeded in keeping her backside covered, she did nothing to keep the view of her cleavage from the Saiyan standing above her.  
  
Bulma heard a rather gruff intake of breath and chanced a look up at the Prince. She was a little overwhelmed to see him staring at her chest. As she cast her eyes downwards to the safety of her hands, Bulma caught a view of something else. Vegeta was aroused, and by the looks of it, very, very aroused.  
  
Flustered, Bulma quickly stood only to realize that blood rushing to your head while quickly standing results in dizziness. She faultered, but as she began to fall a strong arm wrapped around her waste, and she was pulled into Vegeta's warm body. She felt his stiffness against her inner thigh, and if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that he was blushing.  
  
Bulma offered a weak smile and moved to step away, but Vegeta's arm didn't budge. She looked down at his arm, confused, and looked to his face, beginning to question why he wouldn't let her go, when she stopped short. She had only seen that look on his face once before, when he was about to enter her when they shared their night together. It was a typical stony Vegeta face, but his eyes held an electric excitement, and his cheeks were stained in a slight blush.  
  
He ran his free hand up her arm and shoulder, caressing her neck and then entwining his fingers into her hair. He gently tipped her head back as he took her lips in a tentative kiss. That didn't last long. As soon as Vegeta realized what he was doing, he jerked back, releasing the young scientist from his grasp.  
  
He hair was further disheveled, clinging in damp ringlets to her neck where it had come loose from its clasp. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks and cleavage stained in blush. Bulma held her hand to her chest, seemingly trying to keep her breath under control. The towel had loosened, and what had previously only shown a little leg, was showing all the way up to her waist, barely covering her most private areas.  
  
Vegeta couldn't control himself. She looked like a mix between a Goddess of great beauty, and a helpless young woman, and at the moment, her weakness was appealing to him. He like being dominant, he liked being stronger, and he liked what he saw in front of him. Kicking his inner prince the side, he again captured Bulma in his arms, but instead of a tender kiss, he took her lips like he was in a fierce battle, holding her to him with a hand on the small of her back and the other again wrapped in her cerulean curls.  
  
Quickly Bulma responded to his ministrations, wrapping an arm around his waste and the other around his neck. Fortunately, Vegeta had remembered where they were, and without missing a stroke of the tongue, he kicked the door shut with his foot. They were left alone in the humid room, only Bulma's forgotten candles to light the small room.  
  
Vegeta was bound and determined to be the one in charge this time, and he slowly floated into the air, holding Bulma to his body. She didn't even seem to notice that her feet were no longer on the ground. Gradually, he tilted their bodies and descended to the tiled floor. He kissed her neck and breasts as he ripped the towel from her body.  
  
Feeling the cool tile beneath her body, Bulma grabbed for the towel and placed it under her head, knowing that with the way Vegeta seemed to be feeling at the moment, he wouldn't exactly be gentle and the floor was awfully hard. Even though his kisses and licks on her warm body felt wonderful, Bulma couldn't help but be frightened. He seemed so different this time, so much more forceful. Last time, it had hurt at first, but it had gotten better, but last time he was more hesitant. This time it was like he was on a mission, and it scared her.  
  
"Vegeta?" She whispered.  
  
"Hnn" Was the muffled reply that came from her belly button.  
  
"Vegeta, please listen." She pleaded.  
  
"I really want this...but could you go slow at first, like last time? I...I...well, last time, well, it was my first time, and I...I guess I'm a little scared that it will hurt if you go fast right away." Her face was as red a tomato by the time she had finished stuttering her little speech.  
  
Vegeta could hardly believe his ears. She had been a Virgin! Just like him! The feeling of relief that washed over him was increasable. She wouldn't have had any idea that he was inexperienced, and best of all, she had never slept with any of those weakling martial arts friends of hers, not even scar face! Suddenly, he was overwhelmed by the feeling of possession. He had taken her, so she was his. As long as he felt like keeping her, she was his. She had even just told him that she 'really wanted this'.  
  
Smirking, he left her belly button and returned his kisses to her chin and lips. She hesitantly reached for his shorts and ran her thumbs along the waste band, reveling in the shudder she felt go through his body as he let a small moan escape his throat.  
  
They spent the next hour engaged in strenuous activity, both exploring the other's body and enjoying the new sensations that came with it. Neither one seemed to be at all reserved as they continued dance on the bathroom floor. And neither one had any intention of spending another horrid week avoiding the other simply because of sex. Yes, both full intended to take full advantage of the other, as long as both seemed to derive pleasure...and boy where they deriving pleasure.  
  
They lay together on the bathroom floor, panting as they try to recover. The smell of sex hung in the air and clung to their damp bodies. Bulma giggled to herself and cast a tentative look towards her partner in afternoon crime.  
  
"how 'bout that shower now, Vegeta? I'll wash your back if you wash mine" she said as she smiled at him.  
  
okay, so there is a lemon that fits in the middle of this chapter, but to get that version of the chapter (which I like sooooooooooo much better) you have to e-mail me telling me you are of legal age to view such material. Warning, that version has not been spell or grammer checked, but it is mostly the same as the above, just with more detail about what happened on the floor. I just don't want my story yanked, ya know( I took the advice of one of my wonderful reveiwers and decided taking out the lemon would make Vegeta and Bulma rather dull in the beginning, so I attempted one. Now, it's 4:15 in the morning, my sleep scheduale is all screwed up cause of this fic, and I have to work tommorow, well, today...  
  
read and review, and e-mail for the full chapter!  
  
Love and Hugs!  
  
Kanjizai 


	6. The Day it All Went To HflL

So my boss has been an ass as of late. He refuses to look at our department and see the positive, he only sees the negative. Plus, we just got a new girl that he loves, so now we're all shit compared to her (even though she takes longer to do everything, gets bitchier than all of us combined, and complains more than anyone). So, in short, even though I feel I work my ass of for him, am one of the most knowledgeable in the department, always does what he wants, sold a Cockatoo at full price two weeks after we got him in to really good people, have customers that only want to talk to me, and always get my work done RIGHT and then some...he treats me like shit. I feel really worthless right now because of him.  
  
So the point to all of that was to give a big thank you to every one of you who review. You all make me feel so wonderful when I read what you have to say. To be at work all damn day long and feel like no one can see the good that I do, but then to come home and see that there are people out there that like something that I wrote...it's just the pick-me up that I needed. I came home drained and exhausted, but when I read my reviews, I just felt a burst of energy and happiness and knew that I had to write again tonight so you guys could read it.  
  
Thank you so much, you have all really made me feel a lot better. Here's Chapter 6.  
  
Chapter 6: The day it All Went to HflL  
  
They lay together on the bathroom floor, panting as they try to recover. The smell of sex hung in the air and clung to their damp bodies. Bulma giggled to herself and cast a tentative look towards her partner in afternoon crime.  
  
"How 'bout that shower now, Vegeta? I'll wash your back if you wash mine." she said as she smiled at him.  
  
Three weeks later:  
  
You know that feeling that you get when you know something bad is going to happen? You can almost feel the black cloud that hangs over your head as you move about your day, waiting for the axe to fall. It's even worse when you know that there is a very distinct possibility that something specific and bad will happen. Either it will or it won't, but either way the anticipation makes you want to vomit. You're whole body feels like it's on the edge of a cliff. You're palms are clammy, you're heart is racing, your head feels fuzzy and your mind is racing. It's the worst kind of anticipation. You can't rest until you know if that bad thing is going to happen or not.  
  
This is how Bulma Breifs felt one early Wednesday morning in June. She sat on a plush bench in the private rest room attached to her office. The contents of her purse were scattered on the vanity, next to a blond wig, pinks shaded sunglasses, and a trendy white hat.  
  
Bulma had her make up done in a very unprofessional way. Her blue eyes were sporting brown contacts and her shadow was much darker than normal. Her normally porcelain face was a shade or so darker, while her cheeks had enough blush to make them look like targets. Her lips were painted a dark shade of pinkish mauve, perfectly outlined. Huge hoop earring adorned her little ears, and she reeked of cheap raspberry lotion. No one would have guessed that the trendy blonde buying cosmetics and a pregnancy test was the brash, yet classy, capsule corporation heiress, Burma Briefs.  
  
So, there Bulma sat, watching the seconds tick by on her beautiful Rolex watch her father gave her for her birthday last year, waiting for the little line to appear on the test. She had almost had a heart attack when she saw the line in the control window pop up, but no, two lines you're pregnant, one line you're not. So she decided to wait it out on the other side of the room.  
  
One minute seemed to last one hour as the hand on her watch moved around the face. Of course, as soon as one minute was up, she felt like it was over too soon. She didn't want to know. She didn't even want to think about it. How on Kami's green Earth did she think that having unprotected sex, on several occasions over the last four weeks, wouldn't end up in her waiting to find out if she was sporting a little demi-Saiyan? Her period was so regular she could set her watch to it, and yet she had simply passed off her being late as a fluke. It was the stress, ya know, it happens. However, she couldn't deny the facts when she was a week late. So, this morning she dawned her little disguise and set out to get the test, and here she sat, petrified to know the truth.  
  
Gathering up her strength, and reminding herself that she was the heiress and VP of a multi-billion dollar company and could handle anything, she stood. Bulma felt dizzy as she weakly weaved across the room to the sink. Steeling herself and taking in a cleansing breath, she looked down. Two lines you're pregnant, one line your not, she read from the instructions that she had placed over the test stick. She lifted the instructions.  
  
She felt like she could breath again and chanced a look at herself in the mirror. She looked like a hooker. The thought made her laugh and she grabbed a towel and began to wipe the cake makeup off her face. After a good primping session Bulma packed up her things, put the test, box, and any other evidence of the test in her purse, and walked into her office. She sat down behind her mahogany desk and paged her secretary.  
  
"Mina?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Ms. Briefs?" Came this bubbly voice of the young woman outside the door.  
  
"Cancel my appointments and hold my calls. I reviewed the results of an important test today, and I have a couple of lines I have to deal with."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Briefs."  
  
Clicking off the intercom, Bulma took a deep breath, a finally broke down. It hurt to try to keep the sobs inside, but never the less she didn't need Mina running in to make sure she was alright. She felt numb when she looked at that test. She felt nothing. All she could think was 'Well, at least I know'. Well, now she wished she didn't.  
  
"How the Hell am I going to tell Vegeta?" She whispered to herself. After a good long cry, Bulma still sat in her office, staring at the wall with a blank expression on her face. She was shaken from her trance when she heard Mina call from her door.  
  
"Ms. Briefs, it's after 5:00, will you be staying late?"  
  
"Yes, but you go home, Mina. If fact, I won't be on tomorrow. If you would like, you can leave a note for Suki to take all my calls and you can take the day too, paid of course." She offered with a weak smile.  
  
"Thanks Ms. Briefs...I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you alright?" The little brunette asked, obvious concern for her boss etched in her face.  
  
"I'll be fine, Mina, now go home and enjoy yourself." "Yes, Ms. Briefs."  
  
Later that evening, Bulma waited in her room, fully expecting Vegeta to be in soon for his nightly 'stress relief'. As if on cue, she heard her window opened and turned to see a very sweaty Saiyan climb into her room. She stood, willing herself to steel her nerves and look him in the face. He must have picked up on her scent or the sound of her racing pulse, because before he even looked at her, he noticed her fear.  
  
"What the Hell is your Problem" He ground out, clearly upset that she wasn't in the mood.  
  
Before she could think better of it, or recite her well planned out speech, she blurted it out; afraid she wouldn't if she waited.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She said, a little to forceful for her tastes.  
  
His face remained stony as she stared at him with fear in her eyes.  
  
"I don't expect you to claim the child. I don't expect you to be a father. I won't rely on you in any way. I'll continue to offer you an upgraded training room and anything else you would want, just like if this had never happened. You could stay here, or we could set you up elsewhere if you would like. All I ask is that you let me and my baby live, And I promise, as long as you don't deny me my child, I won't deny you yours, either, if that is what you want. I just want my baby...you, of course, may do as you like. I wouldn't dream of trying to trap you or hold you down...I just want my baby..." she trailed off, a look of pleading on her face and tears in her eyes.  
  
"You're right. I will do as I like, and you have no control over that, or me." His voice was steady and unusually quiet.  
  
"I won't kill you, or the brat. As for claiming it...I won't deny it. As for being a father, I wouldn't count on it. I'm here to train; to defeat the tin cans that boy predicted, and then to beat Kakkarot. This is not part of the plan."  
  
Bulma was expecting much worse. In fact, this was better than she was hoping for. She could raise her child, and Vegeta would still be around. At the moment, she didn't care if he wanted to be a father, he wasn't going to deny his child, and she wouldn't have to lie to her baby about his or her lineage. For the first time since this morning, she felt relieved. Knees shaking, she sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Thanks" she whispered.  
  
Vegeta nodded and made for the window. As he was about to climb through, he looked back at her. She was sitting on her bed with her hands on her belly, a silly little smile plastered on her face. He smirked.  
  
"It's about time you figured it out, woman. I've know for weeks" and with that, he was off.  
  
Read and review please, it makes me really happy! Happy Kanjizai writes faster! 


	7. I Could Have Told You That

So I've been reading The Joy of Work by Scott Adams. It's a book written by the creator of the comic strip Dilbert. It's basically a book about corporate life and humorous ways to deal with it, all the while being peppered with Dilbert Comic strips. Even though it is meant to be in a business setting and I'm dealing more in retail at the moment, I can find great humor in it, especially because I used to be a drone in a cubical in the mail order department of Phantom Fireworks' corporate office. Let me tell you how much fun that was. No...I'd rather you not kill yourselves out of boredom. Point is, the book takes a lot of pot shots at upper management, and I even found a few strip that REALLY hit the nail on the head when it comes to my own personal prick...I mean manager. Basically, it's stress relief, and a good one at that.  
  
As for my fic, a very good suggestion was posted by one of my favorite reviewers. She wanted me to take this in a new and original direction, because a lot of what I have written is very cookie cutter (my words, not hers). Truth is, I have no clue where this is really going. When I think of things in my head, I always have a beginning and an end set up, it's the middle that always changes. Right now, we are in the beginning. I haven't even begun to think of the middle, and the ending, well, the details are fuzzy, but I at least know where it is going to end in the series. It is possible that I will write a sequel.  
  
I can tell you a few things. I write small chapters, but I intend to update often. This will not be AU. There will be minimal appearances of most of the Z gang, though Yamcha will be popping up here soon. Vegeta and Bulma will not be warm fuzzy lovey. Honestly, though I strongly believe that they do love each other by the end of the series, I don't think they are ever warm and fuzzy. Not too into PDA if ya know what I mean. Vegeta is not going to mark Bulma in any way, and Vegeta's tail spot is not his magic button, if you get my drift. Not that I didn't like it the first few times I read it, but at this point, I would just be stealing that idea.  
  
Like I stated before, I want to use this fic as a way to fill in gaps and explain certain things that left most people scratching their heads. For example, in my fic we will learn why Trunks doesn't have a tail. We will learn why Bulma lost track of Vegeta after Trunks was born. We will learn why Vegeta let Bulma and Trunks get shot down by the androids. We will learn what happened to make Vegeta decide to be a father to Trunks. We will get to see when Vegeta and Bulma actually do start to really care for each other etc... etc...  
  
This may turn out cookie cutter, it may not, but it's a fic that I have been wanting to do for over a year now. Ever since I read my first V/B fic, I've been wanting to do one my way. There is often something I don't like in most v/b 'those three years fics'. I just want the opportunity to put one out there that I think makes a little more sense than some of the others, though it will probably only make sense to me(  
  
Remember, I am still considering this part of the beginning of the story. We are only one month into the v/b relationship. We have a year and a half before the androids and cell arrive, and a lot happens there (probably no more than three chapters tops for me). After the Cell Games, there is another big gap. This is when Vegeta becomes a real part of a real family for the first time in his life. This is the important part to me, and it is here that my story will resolve and end. If I, and of course my reviewers, like the way this turns out, I'll ask if you want a sequel.  
  
Point is, thanks for the review, and though I can tell you where it will end up, I couldn't begin to tell you how it will get there.  
  
Now for a short little chapter about Vegeta. I do mean short, I have to get up at 5:00 a.m. tomorrow and it's almost midnight. I promise to post more on Tuesday.  
  
Chapter 7: I Could Have Told You That  
  
Vegeta flew through the inky black sky. His mood was as dark as the night, and dawn was a long way off. He had known for two weeks that she had been with child...his child. He noticed that her Ki was off, and after she had fallen asleep, he concentrated on her energy. He was surprised and angry to find that she was pregnant. That didn't last long, however.  
  
He decided that the child was hers, and she could do as she wished with it. A child wouldn't get in the way of his destiny. He would become the legendary and do as he wished, and no simpering woman with a half-breed brat would get in his way. Besides, what would he need with an heir? He would defeat the androids and Kakkarot, regain his title and his pride, and use the dragon balls to become immortal. Vegeta needed no heir.  
  
However, he refused to deny the child. Vegeta had too much pride to deny his seed. His child would be as strong as a Saiyan elite, just by being born. His child would either be as beautiful as her mother, or as regal and hansom as his father. His child would have the intelligence of one of the best minds in the universe combined with the best strategic mind in the universe. He would not deny such a child, nor would he let it become his weakness.  
  
Vegeta scowled as he thought of the way he had promised to let Bulma keep the child. Now, if he wanted to see the child, he would be bound to her as well. Needles to say he wasn't happy that he had gotten himself into this situation.  
  
He didn't know how long he had been flying, or where he was, but the sun was rising, and he felt it time to return home.  
  
"Home." He whispered to himself.  
  
He hadn't intended on calling it home, but that is what it had become. If he was being honest, he considered this planet his home. He had never spent very long on any planet, and this one was starting to grow on him. Ignoring his lightened mood and willing himself to remain as dour as possible, Vegeta turned to the west, towards Capsule Corporation.  
  
With a smirk Vegeta kicked up the speed, suddenly very amused with the singular thought echoing through his mind.  
  
'Well' he thought 'it's not like I can knock her up twice!'  
  
read and review!  
  
kanjizai 


	8. Such is Life

Chapter 8: Such is Life  
  
Bulma may have her neurotic moments, but when it comes to sensitive, and intense, situations, she has always had a logical head on her shoulders. There was no sense in hiding her pregnancy, she decided, and the best way to do that was to come out with it with a big smile and a good explanation.  
  
Telling her parents had not been that hard at all. In fact, her mother was ecstatic, practically bouncing off the walls, while her father had quickly busied himself with designs for educational toys. Her mother had guessed Vegeta was the father right off the bat. She had reasoned that they were made for each other and it had been obvious that they had 'finally found each other'.  
  
Bulma had to try not to roll her eyes, calmly explaining that even though Vegeta had contributed to the conception, he would not be contributing to the parenting, which was fine with her. Mrs. Briefs brushed the comment off, saying that it was simply 'new father jitters'. While her father muttered something about 'that's to be expected'.  
  
Bulma had really been blown away. She had no idea that things would go so well, or that her parents would be so excepting of Vegeta's decision. She had been expecting her father to blow a gasket, but he had instead seemed rather happy, and not at all surprised at Vegeta's involvement. Perhaps she hadn't hid things as well as she had once thought.  
  
The media, however, she was certain would have a field day. She could see the headlines now...  
  
Bulma Briefs, Vice President and heiress to Japan's most prestigious company, Capsule Corporation, is pregnant by unknown man.  
  
Needless to say, she had to come up with something fast before such a story were to leak to the tabloids. Getting pregnant before marriage was a big dishonor in the eyes of Japan, especially to the more traditional aristocratic circle that most of their business partners belonged. Her parents agreed, they had to break the story fist.  
  
The Briefs decided that they would announce the pregnancy the day that it was conformed by their private doctor. The head of PR at Capsule Corporation had specific instructions to contact the media as soon as the family gave the word.  
  
The Statement to the press went as follows:  
  
Ms. Briefs has wanted a baby for some time now, so she has made the personal decision to undergo artificial insemination. The father of the child is a friend, and at this time, the family does not wish to disclose the identification of the father, or the doctor that performed the procedure. Ms. Briefs will continue to act as a board member, shareholder, and personal consultant for her father, Dr. Trunkten Briefs, at Capsule Corporation, but will soon be resigning her position as Vice President in order to become a full-time mother. When the new Vice President is named, Ms. Briefs will resign. Any questions may be directed to the PR department at Capsule Corporation, and the questions that are reasonable will promptly be answered.  
  
After the blizzard of media frenzy, the world seemed content with what little information had been given, however, there were several rewards offered for the identification of the father by tabloids, along with a lot of hefty speculation. There were even a few Doctors that turned up, claiming that they had performed the procedure. Of course, these doctors were proven to have lied, and their credibility called into question, seeing as how they would have violated doctor/patient confidentiality. Capsule Corporation had power and connections. For the most part they were on the up and up, but don't get on their bad side. It seemed the gold diggers and glory hogs learned this quickly, and the huge story of the Capsule Corporation heir fizzled out like a bottle rocket on New Year's Eve.  
  
Bulma hired a staff of personal doctors, the best she could find, and promised that in return for their cooperation and confidentiality, they, and their families, would be very well compensated. All she asked is that they be on call, and that they run any and all lab tests themselves at Capsule Corp. to ensure there would be as few leaks as possible.  
  
In fact, for the first three months of her pregnancy, all seemed to be going well. Both Bulma and the baby were healthy, her parents were giddy with excitement, and vegeta had continued to be Vegeta, meaning he ate, slept, trained, and visited her room often for 'stress relief'.  
  
Bulma felt drunk with happiness. Everything seemed to be going well for her. She was still part of the picture at Capsule Corp., though she had less responsibility and more time at home. Her parents weren't disappointed in her, she was going to be a mother, and despite the fact that Vegeta never mentioned the baby, he seemed a bit gentler with her. When they were alone in the dark, he would be careful not to be too rough with her, and he wouldn't rest any of his weight over the baby.  
  
He was welcome in her room. He seemed to need the physical actions between them as much as she did. It made her feel better, especially seeing as how she felt increasingly horny due to hormone fluctuations. He even continued to stay through the night, wrapping an arm around her until she woke him in the morning, running to the bathroom to vomit. By the time she returned, face freshly washed and teeth well scrubbed, he was gone, and the gravity chamber could be heard humming in the distance.  
  
This morning was just such a morning. She sighed as she looked at her empty bed, wishing very much she could return to the warm folds oh her blankets and the warm embrace of the father of her baby. She had been noticing lately that she had been thinking about Vegeta more and more. She worried about him overtaxing himself, about eating enough to keep his strength up, and about his mental well being. He seemed so gruff on the outside, but underneath it all, he had a soft spot. It wasn't very big, but it was there, she was sure of it. It had to be, otherwise he would have tried to kill them all a long time ago, and he wouldn't be at all considerate of her when they engaged in their nighttime antics. Again, she sighed.  
  
"Such is life, I suppose." She whispered.  
  
Looking at the clock, she groaned at the early hour. She made to go back to bed, but her stomach protested. Walking down towards the kitchen, she decided on making some decaffeinated tea and plain toast, hoping against hope that she could keep it down today. Bread in the toaster, and water in the kettle, she walked to the door to retrieve the morning paper. She tossed it on the table and went to the stove to turn off the whistling kettle. Finally satisfied with her meager breakfast, Bulma sat down to read the paper.  
  
The color drained from her face as she read the morning headlines.  
  
Baseball great and martial arts champion, Yamcha, spills the beans on Bulma Briefs  
  
Shaking, she began to read the article. Yamcha was briefly questioned about his retirement from baseball a year back, which he quickly brushed off as 'a much needed vacation.' Then, the reporter began to dig in, giving him questions that lead Yamcha to elaborate on his very private relationship with Bulma. By the time the article was over, Yamcha had told the world about how desperate she had always been for a boyfriend, and how bitchy and controlling she was to the people in her life. He speculated that the reason she wanted this baby is so that she could have someone in her life to love her, seeing as how he had just broken up with her a few weeks before she got pregnant. He also stated that he was certainly not the father, because Bulma had been a virgin when they broke up. Yamcha ended the interview with one more jab, stating that he didn't believe that she had been artificially inseminated; he believed she had an affair with her houseguest, a martial artist by the name of Vegeta.  
  
Bulma calmly stood, took a sip of her tea, and walked towards the large windows overlooking the perfectly manicured lawn and her mother's gardens.  
  
She snapped.  
  
Bulma hurled her teacup through the window, shattering it. The poor dishes were next, and she screamed as she threw them across the room, through the window, and onto the lawn.  
  
"That ass hole!" a dinner platter went through the room and landed with a crash. "That mother-fucking" the gravy bowl went sailing, "good... for... nothing" saucers, one after the other, crashed into her mother's prize roses, "lazy" various small appliances were now decorating the lawn, "son of one of Freeza's whore's" Vegeta was dodging flatware now as he made for the kitchen door, "big flaming pile of Oolong's shit!" She cried as she picked up the small wooden footstool, hurtling it towards the door, where Vegeta effortlessly caught it in the air.  
  
He stared at her, and finally asked her in a calm voice "Woman, would you mind telling me why you have found it necessary to carry on, destroy your kitchen, and disturb my training?"  
  
Bulma stared back, willing herself to calm down. Shaking, she lifted her arm and extended her finger, pointing to the newspaper on the table. He walked over, eyes narrowing as he read the article at hand. She turned around and started for the stairs. Before she began her ascent she stopped and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Don't kill him, Vegeta, just make him wish you did. Now, I have a very busy day ahead of me, seeing as how I have to counter this. I'll send the bots in to clean the mess. We'll cater for lunch, and I'll make some calls and make sure no reporters bother you." With that, she climbed the stairs to ready herself for the firing squad.

* * *

Well, watcha think? I kind of liked this one a lot. Thanks for all the reviews! And maria, you were right, the girl at work, well, she's kind of fallen from grace, and I'm suddenly appretiated again. It also helps that my manager took a lunch with me and we talked about personal stuff. He realizes now why I do a lot of the things I do, because he's had to deal with a lot of the things I'm dealing with now. And lemme tell you, you haven't lived until your boss does an impression of Butter's from the Lord of the Rings episode of South Park. Specifically the part where butters humps cartman! Yeah, that broke the tension! Well, like I said, thanks a bunch for the reviews and I'll write again as soon as I can!  
  
Kanjizai 


	9. Two sides to every story

Chapter 9: Two Sides of Every Story  
  
Now, as we all know, there are always two sides to every story. Person a's account of an event may seem completely different than person b's, but it is still the same exact event. Of course, there are often variables, such as a tad bit of embellishment here or there, but, for the most part, it is the same. You may also have to account for the reason's said event happened, and also the repercussions of said event. Once Bulma cooled down, she realized this.  
  
Everyone knows that reporters take things you say out of context, but on the same note, they can't lie. It was a reputable news organization that reported that awful article, exposing Bulma in a way that made her feel naked in her own home, but at the same time, reporters do tend to cast information in questionable light to make a story worth reading. By the time Bulma's rational mind took over, Vegeta had already left. So far, they had only decided that Vegeta wouldn't deny his child. They had yet to discuss if the matter would be publicly announced, or if he would even be on the birth certificate.  
  
Bulma was sure that having Yamcha speculate in front of the world that Vegeta was the father was enough to get Vegeta's blood boiling, and Kami knows Vegeta doesn't need much of an excuse to pound someone into the ground. Yamcha would survive. If she had to, she'd bring him a senzu bean, after a little suffering, of course. She'd decide just how much suffering after she sorted this whole mess out. Bulma figured that Yamcha's suffering should be directly proportional to her own, after all, stress is not good for a pregnant woman, especially considering she had just made it into her second trimester.  
  
Bulma sat in her home office, playing phone tag with her father and the PR department. By noon, she had agreed to give three interviews, the first to highest rated journalism show on television, Focus on Japan, the second to the most respected celebrity news magazine, Celebrity Chic, and the third to the very same news paper that Yamcha had interviewed with, The Red Beacon.  
  
The next step was to contact Yamcha after Vegeta returned home. She needed to ask him exactly what happened, and to also make sure Vegeta didn't kill him. The Yamcha she knew could be a little petty and selfish, but she didn't think he would ever sink so low as to publicly humiliate her. As if on queue, her private line rang. "Yeah." She answered, not at all caring about manners at the moment.  
  
"Bulma, sweet cheeks! It's Master Roshi! Just thought you'd like to know, Vegeta just showed up and did a little number on Yamcha...mumbled something about 'staying out of his business'. You need to keep a leash on that guard dog of yours before he does some real damage!"  
  
"Is Yamcha alright?" She asked, surprising herself with her own concern.  
  
"Nothing a few good days rest won't heal, why don't you come out to see him? He's been asking for you ever since Vegeta knocked him silly."  
  
Sighing, Bulma glanced out the window to see Vegeta land in a streak of blue light in front of the gravity chamber. He didn't have a scratch on him.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there." And with that she turned of her cell phone, shoved it in her purse, and grabbed her capsule compact.  
  
Once outside, she surveyed the lawn. Cleaning bots were busy removing broken glass and various kitchen appliances from the lawn, while the gardener was trying in vain to repair a particularly sad looking rose bush. With a sigh, she pulled out a capsule jet and detonated it. Once inside, she set the coordinates to Master Roshi's island and sat back to enjoy the ride.  
  
At least that's what she tried to do. The closer she got to the turtle hermit's island, the queasier she got. She really hadn't thought things through when she decided to sic Vegeta on Yamcha. How will it look to the press? Yamcha shows up battered and bloody right after he gave a scathing interview about the powerful Capsule Corporation Heiress. Great. She could only hope that Vegeta had simply spooked him a bit, and that Yamcha would have the good sense to stay away for a while.  
  
Breaking through the clouds, Bulma spotted the familiar Kami House sitting on the little island. Her heart jumped into her throat. There was no damage. The island looked like it always had, neat little house, wooden porch, white sand beach, a couple trees, a giant turtle, an old man sleeping on a lounge chair with a girly magazine covering his face...it was all the same.  
  
Slightly intrigued, not to mention grateful, Bulma landed her hover jet in a swirl of sand. Once the granules had settled to the ground, she stepped out, hesitant to venture to the house in search of Yamcha. Thankfully, the first move was made for her.  
  
"Hey Bulma, come to check up on your boyfriend?" a friendly voice chided.  
  
"Krillen, you know very well Yamcha and I are over." Bulma exclaimed with her hands on her hips.  
  
This was good. No one was panicking, and by the look on Master Roshi's partially exposed face, everything was fine.  
  
"That's what you always say, Bulma! Hey, why d'ya think Vegeta came over here? It really didn't make any sense. There we were, catching up and planning to go spar, when Vegeta barges in, grabs Yamcha by the neck, and hurls him into the ocean. Next thing you know, Vegeta comes back, holding Yamcha by the back of his shirt, and tosses him onto the beach. It was really weird, like Vegeta had it out for him, but didn't want to kill him, ya know? It really wasn't like him. Are you sure you're doing all right with him in your home?" Krillen asked with concern for his old friend.  
  
"Krillen, Yamcha didn't tell you why he thought Vegeta came over, did he?" she inquired.  
  
"Nah, just said that he must have been a little sore about something he said, that's all"  
  
"You guys don't get the paper all the way out here, do you?"  
  
"No, haven't really gone to the main land for a while now, why do you ask"  
  
"No reason, the thought just popped into my mind...so how is Yamcha?"  
  
"Not to bad, though it stung like hell when I hit the water"  
  
Bulma whirled around to see a rather battered looking Yamcha standing on the porch. He was leaning Master Roshi's walking stick with his good arm, while the other was nestled in a sling. He had a rather ugly bruise forming around his neck, and there was an obvious redness to his skin where he had been slammed into the salty ocean. Compared to the image she had in her head, he looked good.  
  
"Hey Krillen, you mind excusing us for a moment?" Bulma pleasantly asked.  
  
"Sure, let me just go get Master Roshi, and we'll go...well, we'll go as far as we can. Small island, you know." He said with a blush while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Come inside out of the sun, Bulma"  
  
"Alright" she nodded.  
  
They settled onto the sofa, and Bulma let out a relived sigh.  
  
"Listen..." Yamcha started. When it was clear that he wasn't going to get interrupted, he continued.  
  
"I've been missing you a lot lately. I really think that what I did was a mistake. I thought that I would be happier without you, and, well, I'm not. It really hurt me when I found out that you were pregnant. It was only a month after we broke up. You never wanted to share yourself with me, but then I'm gone, and you go and get yourself pregnant. I know it wasn't artificial, Bulma. I'm not as stupid as you think I am...I got drunk the night I found out. I was already wasted when a guy came up and started talking to me. He asked me questions, and I answered. He kept buying me drinks, saying that I needed it...that was a little over two months ago. That guy was a reporter, Bulma. I didn't know. He introduced himself, but I didn't even think about it at the time. He sat on the interview, waiting for the perfect time to spring it. He waited until his would be the only big exclusive out there, and he used it. I was as surprised as you were when I got the paper...and I deserve what I got. More even. I just hope that this doesn't cause problems for you. I let you go and told you to be happy...and I guess you're doing it. I have no right to ruin it for you." He took in a shuddering breath and looked up into her eyes.  
  
Bulma couldn't speak. She felt numb. She didn't really know what to think of all of this. All she knew was that she had to leave.  
  
She got up and walked to the door and out into the sunshine. She pulled herself into the jet and fastened her seat belt automatically. Bulma entered in the proper coordinates to get her home, not even noticing the take off.  
  
Before she knew it, she was home. She walked into the kitchen through the back door, not even phased by the Saiyan waiting for her at the table. He rose and met her half way across the room.  
  
"I'm leaving. There are too many distractions here, and I'm not making enough progress. I will return to fight the androids." And with that he left.  
  
Bulma continued on to the stairs and slowly made her way to her room. She went through the motions of getting ready for bed, all as if in a trance. Slowly, she climbed into bed. Once settled, she took a deep breath...and it all hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
For the first time in three months, Bulma Briefs cried herself to sleep.  
  
Sorry about the delay. It seems that everyone in my life is having a hard time right now. I have one friend whose abusive stepmother disappeared with his little brother, then came back and demanded a divorce. Thank Kami he doesn't live with them anymore. I have another friend that is being fired on a bogus sexual harassment charge, just because his ex-girlfriend didn't want him to work with her anymore. I have another friend that's depressed, lonely, and has really low self-esteem and she broke down the other day, and I have a fiancé who's so depressed he had to see a doctor.  
  
Needless to say, this chapter took awhile to get to, and was rather rushed when I did get to it.  
  
I'll try to update faster next time.  
  
Read and review!  
  
Kanjizai 


	10. The Pressure begins

Chapter 10: The Pressure Begins  
  
Being pregnant isn't easy. It isn't easy if you're rich with a wonderful family, it isn't easy if your middle-class with just the father at your side, and it isn't easy if you're poor and alone. No matter what your lot in life, no matter the family and friends you have, no matter the manner the baby came to be, being pregnant isn't easy.  
  
Bulma's pregnancy was easier in some aspects than other women's, but it was harder on others. Yes, she had all the money she could ever need, but with it came the price of privacy. Yes, she had the best medical team money could buy, but it couldn't buy assurance that no one would find out that her baby wasn't normal. Yes, she had a wonderful family that gave her more support and love than she could ask for, yet she didn't have the father of her baby by her side.  
  
Needless to say, it was not ideal.  
  
She was relieved that Yamcha seemed to be the only one of her friends that knew about her baby, yet at the same time it was rather unsettling that none of them had bothered to check up on her lately. Yeah, they had to train for the androids, but she had Vegeta under her roof. None of them liked the idea that he was around. He was even responsible for the deaths of some of her friends, yet they didn't even bother to call her to make sure Vegeta hadn't killed them all yet.  
  
Bulma didn't know why she didn't want her friends to know. She wasn't really ashamed. In fact, she was rather proud of the fact that she had been the one to crack through Vegeta's tough shell...but at the same time, she didn't need them to look down upon her. She knew that that is what would happen. They offer to kill Vegeta for raping her, and when she told them that she voluntarily went to his bed, their looks of rage would turn to disgust, and then she would loose what little friends she had. It was for the best to wait until the baby was born for them to find out. After all, who could hate a baby?  
  
The morning after Vegeta left, Bulma rose with a splitting headache. Her eyes were sore and poofy, and her nose was congested. She had spent the majority of the night crying, and it took all her strength to pull her body out of bed and head to the shower. She had to be ready soon, she had three interviews today, and it was already 9:30. After calling her mother to her room for assistance, Bulma had managed to make herself look normal. She had chosen a nice dusty rose-colored ensemble. It had a nice wide collar that hugged the middle of her shoulders, a fitted chest, and a little room around the middle for her growing tummy. The skirt reached her knees, with a slight slit in the back for movement's sake. Her hair had been pulled into an elegant knot at the back of her neck, and she adorned herself with pink pearl earrings and a matching necklace. Her makeup would be done at the studio.  
  
Bulma stood and admired herself in the mirror. She wasn't really showing that much yet, but the outfit she had chosen defiantly brought out what little bit of tummy she had. It was perfect. She looked poised, refined, dignified, and pregnant. Just what she was going for.  
  
Mrs. Briefs called for a car to be brought around the back, hoping to get her daughter inside and behind tinted windows as quickly as possible. The two women quickly exited the house, trying their best to appear calm and poised. Once inside, the driver was given instructions to the studio for Focus on Japan.  
  
Once at the studio, they had to steady themselves. There were paparazzi everywhere, all with camera's flashing and microphones pointed to the car. The bodyguards exited first, clearing a path for the Briefs women to exit. Bernard, Bulma's personal bodyguard, opened the doors, first helping Mrs. Briefs followed by Bulma.  
  
As soon as they saw her, shouted questions assaulted her and camera flashes clouded her vision. She felt the reassuring hand of her mother guiding her to the doors. Little by little they made their way to the studio, Bernard clearing the path all the way.  
  
Bulma refused to speak, only smiling and waving to them, all the while hoping that she would be inside the studio soon. After what seemed like an eternity, Bulma found herself in a makeup chair, her mother smiling at her side. Soon after, she was ushered into a studio and sat in front of the most respected journalist in Japan, Ukari Moto.  
  
The interview went nicely. All the expected questions were asked, all of which seemed innocent. In fact, Bulma would be surprised if they could make her look bad, even with creative editing, but all good things must come to an end. Before she knew what hit her, Ukari started shooting out the tough questions, and Bulma felt like a dear in the headlights.  
  
"Ms. Briefs, it was reported that your conception happened very shortly after your break-up with long time boyfriend, Yamcha, how do you respond to these accusations?"  
  
"Yamcha and I had a good breakup, if there is such a thing," she said with a little laugh. "I remember him saying that he wanted me to be happy, and that's why we couldn't be together. At the time, we felt the relationship wasn't going anywhere, so we ended it. Yamcha and I were together for over a decade. I felt that it was time to move on with my life. I've always wanted a child, and a friend volunteered to help. Yes, Yamcha not being there was a factor, but I can assure you, I am overjoyed to be having this baby, and Yamcha and I are still friends, despite rumors." Bulma finished, hoping she was careful enough.  
  
"It was also speculated that you were not artificially inseminated, that you were in fact having an affair with a man named Vegeta. Is this true?" Ukari inquired, pleasant face in tact, yet her eyes glittered like a cat that had caught a mouse.  
  
"I was not impregnated by human means, but yes, Vegeta is the father, or rather, donor. The baby will know who his or her father is, but we have yet to decided how much contact the baby will have with Vegeta." Bulma answered with a polite smile, delighted in the shocked expression on Ukari's face.  
  
"So where Vegeta now?" Ukari fired away, clearly not expecting to get any information about the father out of Bulma.  
  
"I'm not sure where he is, just that he left yesterday on a personal assignment."  
  
"What is your relationship with him?"  
  
"He's a friend and a house guest."  
  
"What's his full name?"  
  
"I prefer not to say"  
  
"What does he do?"  
  
"He has a military background for his home country"  
  
"Where is he from?"  
  
"Far away. I hope you understand, but part of my agreement with Vegeta is that I wouldn't be giving out his personal information." Bulma said with another sugary smile and a light laugh.  
  
"Understood. Alright Ms. Briefs, I believe we have all we need, Thank You for coming today." Ukari spoke, fake pleasantries radiating of her.  
  
"Thank you for your time, Ms. Moto." Bulma said.

* * *

The interview with Celebrity Chic was similar, yet very different. Instead of focusing on Bulma and Vegeta, they wanted the info on Yamcha. It seemed that a poll they conducted showed that sixty-eight percent of the public thought Yamcha had been out of line. By the time they were done, Bulma was promised a tasteful piece done on her and Yamcha to help smooth over the public image of them both, in exchange for a donation to the magazine. Of course, Bulma agreed, only if she was guaranteed that nothing negative would ever be printed about her, her friends, or her family in their magazine, ever.  
  
Needless to say, she was exhausted, and she still had the worst of them all to face. The Red Beacon, the interview that had started it all. However, Bulma wasn't one to sit down and take abuse. She had gone through too much in her life to let a little man with a pen scare her. She had a plan, and The Red Beacon will have wished they had never printed that story on her.

* * *

Next Chapter: Bulma's Beacon  
  
I think I've lost my muse when it comes to this fic. I hate this chapter, so I'm going to try to move the story a long a lot more in the next. It's haven't reached the climax yet, but it's coming soon, then I'll begin to wrap it up. There may be a sequel, but I'm going to work on my inuyasha fic next. It's been sitting there since before I started this fic, and I'd really like to get it going again.  
  
Well, read and review, and hopefully by Wednesday, I'll have the next chapter out, that one will have vegeta in it, I promise.  
  
Kanjizai 


	11. Bulma's Beacon

Chapter 11: Bulma's Beacon

Rufus Messer walked through the human maze of cubicles and copy boys on the third floor of The Red Beacon. He was rather proud of himself. He had managed not only to break the Yamcha story at just the right time, but barely two days later he was promised an exclusive with Bulma Briefs.

Ever since he had left London, Rufus had wished he hadn't. London had the royals and the celebrities everywhere. If there happened to be a shortage of news from the mother country, there was always an American celebrity staying somewhere near by, and probably doing something that would make good news. The Red Beacon was respectable, so most of the good stuff had to be edited out of his writing.

He had heard about the job at the Beacon from his mother. His mother had always hated his job. She thought that tabloid gossip wasn't befitting the family, especially after all the money she had shelled out for journalism school. She had found the job on-line, and thought that her half English, half Japanese, bilingual son would be perfect for the job. Not only would her baby be holding down a proper job, he would be making enough for both of them to move back to her home country.

Rufus' father, John, met his future wife while he was studying Buddhism in the mid seventies. John had come to Japan in order to find spiritual guidance; instead he guided himself to the bed of a shrine maiden. The maiden really didn't want to be a maiden, but she was the only daughter in the family, so her father, happy that his bloodline would live on through his sons, sent her to the shrine to pay homage to Buddha. When she met John, she fell madly in love with him, and together, they left Japan to start a new life in London.

Shortly after, Rufus was born. Years later, she Divorced John. She had caught him at a Japanese bathhouse in the seedy sections of down town, and she as hardly one to settle for being second best. Now, nearly seven years later, she and her baby would be going back to her homeland.

Once there, they settled in well. Rufus made plenty of money to support them both, though most of it was made moonlighting as a tabloid gossip columnist. Mrs. Messer got used to the good life. In fact, she was so used to the good life, that she didn't even mind when her son wrote that scathing article about Bulma Briefs. In fact, she was rather excited, considering there were rumors that Rufus would likely get a fat raise and a promotion because of it. Even now, she was flipping through catalogs, looking at all the wonderful things that they could have once he interviewed Bulma Briefs today.

Rufus was told that the interview would happen in Ms. Brief's office on the Capsule Corporation grounds. He was rather confused as to the location, especially since Ms. Briefs had stepped down as Vice President mid last month. Brushing it off as her wanting to feel better in her own environment, he drove on.

When he reached the Visitor gates of Capsule Corp., a security guard stopped him.

"Name and photo I.D. please." Ground out the burly guard.

"Messer, Rufus, I'm with the Red Beacon." He said while handing the guard his driver's license.

"Alright, Mr. Messer, employee parking is around the third building on the left. When you enter the doors, Suki will tell you where to report." The guard said with a smile like a Cheshire cat.

Slightly confused, Rufus did as he was told. He found a parking spot near the doors, and entered the impressive building. He was greeted by another overly friendly employee, and told to take the elevator to the top floor. If he would wait in the waiting room, Ms. Briefs would see him shortly.

Once he entered the top floor he was a little blown away. There were modern art statues dotting the huge waiting room. He gave the secretary his name, and then made his way around the room to look at the art. They were strips of molded metal made to look like people in various positions. One in particular caught his eye. There was a girl, he could tell by the ponytail wrapped in a metal bow, and she was holding the hand of a little spiky haired boy. It was a particularly sweet pose, nothing out of the ordinary, except for the little boy; he had a tail...a monkey tail. Rufus looked at the small plaque.

"Don't look at the Moon" artist Bulma Briefs.

"All of the statues were done by Ms. Briefs." Came the voice of the secretary from his side.

"Ms. Briefs will see you now, sir." Mina added, a slight giggle escaping her lips.

If he didn't know any better, he would think that he was the center of some big joke. Again, Rufus brushed it off. He was just being paranoid. After all, he did write a rather unpleasant article about the most powerful woman in Japan...it was just nerves, that's all...he gulped as he pushed open he heavy mahogany doors of Bulma Briefs personal office.

He was again taken aback. The entire top floor was her office. The floor contained only her office, a private bathroom, a public bathroom, and a waiting room. Needless to say, her office was the roomiest. Directly opposite the doors was her professional space. A nice desk with comfy chairs and a state of the art computer sat in front of him. To the left was a library and living area, and to his right was a lab. Machine parts littered the floor and blue prints covered the tables.

"Sit down Mr. Messer, and we shall begin." Bulma said, emerging from the rest room.

"Why don't we get this whole interview thing over with first, shall we" She said while taking her seat.

"Absolutely, Ms. Briefs. Now, could you tell the readers about the father of your child and how your child was conceived?" He asked, pen shaking in his hand.

"Sure thing, Mr. Messer. Now, I guess it all began the night Yamcha dumped me. I was lonely, so I propositioned my houseguest, Vegeta. We've been having an ever since."

Rufus couldn't stop the look of glee from coming over his face.

"Would you care to elaborate on this Vegeta fellow?" He asked.

"Vegeta one of the last two of his species. He's from the planet Vegeta and is the crown prince. His home planet was destroyed when he was a boy, she he joined Lord Freeza's army. Vegeta learned to shoot energy blasts out of his hands, and can destroy entire planets. Oh, he can fly, too. Yesterday, he got in a space ship and decided that he wanted to get stronger by traveling all through space. I may or may not see him again." Bulma finished, dramatically sighing and holding the back of her hand to her forehead.

Frowning, Rufus put his pen down and massaged his temples.

"I guess that's all I need, thanks." He said, moving to get up.

"Oh, but Mr. Messer, we're not done, you haven't gotten your employee benefits package." Bulma said as she pulled a booklet out of her desk.

"You see, I decided that I need something to fill my time, so I bought The Red Beacon this morning. My lawyers and I just signed the paperwork before you got here. So you see, Mr. Messer, you have a choice, work for me and write a nice article about Yamcha, and me or take the information I just gave you and have it printed elsewhere. Although, I doubt they would believe you, seeing as how it is so completely insane, and you would have just been fired by the woman you are writing the article about. The choice is yours, Mr. Messer. Have a career, or ruin it." Bulma smiled like a cat that had just found the canary cage open.

"Your article will be on your desk by Monday, Ms. Briefs." Rufus said in a shaky voice.

As he turned to walk away, he heard Bulma clear her throat, he turned and saw her holding the employee manual in her hand.

"We will discuss your future at Capsule Corporation after I read your article on Monday. Good day, Mr. Messer."

This one I likeï

Read and review!

Kanjizai


	12. Vegeta's Rampage, Vegeta's Conquest

Wow, no one zinged me on not writing Vegeta into the last chapter. Truth is, I had an idea, and I went for it fast. The chapter really seemed to flow out of me...and then I realized it was 1:00, and I had to be at work at 1:30. I spell checked what I had and posted, and still managed to make it to work at 1:29. yay me! I didn't realize that I hadn't written Vegeta in until I saw a guy with a DBZ shirt walk by the gold fish tanks. OOPS!!!! I also didn't realize that I left out a few words and spell check put in some odd ones...oh well, I'll fix it later. I'm sure y'all (he he) got the point. Yeah, I'm in a better mood, but I'm still going from idea to idea here. Like I said I have the ending, it's just the middle that's the question. I used to argue with my dad when I was little about watching power rangers. He would say "why the hell do you watch this, you know how it's going to end" And my smart little reply would be "it's not how it ends that's really important, it's how they get there, daddy...and I don't want to watch football, so there!!!" gotta love my dad. Anyway, I kinda feel intimidated by my own fic. I'm getting such a wonderful response from everyone, and I guess I'm kind of afraid I'll let you down...like this fic will fizzle out and end with a pop instead of a bang. I really don't have anything cataclysmic planned for Bulma and Vegeta, just them finding each other and what it took to get them there. I hope I don't disappoint. Any way anyway (he he) here's the next chapter.

Chapter 12: Vegeta's Rampage, Vegeta's conquest

He didn't know what had come over him. He had expected to kill them, yes, but he hadn't intended on mutilating them in the process. Vegeta was there for one reason, to prove that Freeza's reign was over, and that the Saiyans were once again the most powerful in the Universe. He didn't want to waste the time or the energy on leftover lackeys. However, his rage overcame him. Years of physical and mental torment seemed like nothing compared to the flood of emotions that washed over him. He couldn't name the emotions, there were too many, and none were familiar. Vegeta could believe what he had done...he just couldn't believe why.

For the first time in his miserable life...Vegeta broke.

He had sensed the presence of the battalion on the asteroid. Vegeta had been looking for followers of Freeza for weeks now. Word had spread that the Lord of the Universe had been destroyed, but there were still fringe groups that didn't believe it, after all, he had supposedly been annihilated by a Saiyan months ago, and he came back, why not this time?

It may not have been Vegeta or Kakarrot that killed the frigid lizard this time, but it supposedly was a Saiyan. Vegeta was on a mission to regain his pride. Not only for himself, but also for the legend of his people. He too would become the Legendary, and his people would once again be the most powerful in the Universe. He was going to prove it.

That was exactly what he had intended on relaying to the pitiful regiment hiding on that asteroid. He wanted to play with them a bit, and then show his real power. He would leave a few to spread the word...the Saiyans were back.

It didn't work out that way.

The 'playing' didn't seem as fun anymore. After all, what was the point? There was no challenge, and without challenge, there was no way for the Prince to get stronger. Not only that, but what would it gain? Yes, for a short while the Saiyans would be the best once more, but there were supposedly only two full-blooded Saiyans left. He would merely be preserving a memory that may or may not be remembered.

He was worthless now. He lived off a weak human family on a speck of mud in a backwater, forgotten, corner of the Universe. He lived off a woman that now bore his half-breed son. He lived in the shadow of his third class idiot rival. He lived with the knowledge that he had reached his peak, yet he couldn't fly higher...but worst of all, for the first time in his life, he felt like he was living for someone else. For the first time ever, he felt like he owed something to someone, and it didn't help matters that that someone was Bulma Briefs.

Perhaps that's what made Vegeta loose control. He had slaughtered those weakling soldiers like cattle. Worse than cattle. There was no point to it, just release. The more Vegeta thought about it, the more pain it caused. He had never in his life felt worthless, yet right now, he did.

Vegeta felt the warming on the back of his neck. It was quickly becoming bothersome so he turned to see what it was. His coal black eyes widened as he stared at the asteroid hurtling towards him. There was no escape. Even if he did get his capsule ship off the asteroid he was on now, the one careening towards him would knock the systems off line before he could get it anywhere. The soldier's ship was blown to bits, along with its crew. He could smell the stench of death around him as the air quickly warmed. There was only one way out...he would have to blast it.

Vegeta set his feet apart; bracing himself for the amount of energy he would be gathering. Using his hand to brace his wrist, Vegeta grit his teeth and concentrated. A beam of pure energy shot from his hand and hit the asteroid dead on. It wasn't enough. He increased the power, feeling his muscles protest under the pressure. His joints ached as he took on more force, trying with all his strength to keep the asteroid at bay, trying with all his strength to live.

It hit him...not the asteroid, but an epiphany. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care about being the most powerful. He didn't care about beating Kakarrot. He didn't care about Bulma or her brat. He didn't care about his planet or his people or their memory. He just didn't give a fuck anymore. He was tired of caring. He was tired of always feeling like he could snap. He was tired of everything. So finally, Vegeta did the one thing that no one had ever thought he would do, he accepted defeat. He embraced the pain of loss, but embraced his pride as well. He may be going down, but he would fight to the end.

Somewhere, deep down inside of the prince, something changed. Something clicked. He felt it. He felt the surge of energy. He felt his muscles expand. He felt the electricity crackle around his body, felt the charge lift his already gravity defying hair. He felt the change, and as he opened his eyes, he could see it, smell it, hear it, and even taste it.

The asteroid floated in orbit around his own, reduced to a ring of dust, and there Vegeta stood in the middle of it all. Before he had been the prince of all Saiyans, the most powerful of his race, but he had fallen from grace. Vegeta let a small smirk grace his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had done it, he could once again call himself the prince...The Prince of all Super Saiyans.

Well, hope you like. It was a busy week, so it was hard to get this out. Hopefully my next chapter will be out in a week or earlier, but I doubt it. It's that time of year!

Read and Review!

Kanjizai


	13. Vegeta's Influence

Chapter 13: Vegeta's Influence

Months ago she had made it a point to make people happy. However, these last few months had an impact on the heiress, and she was sick and tired of having her life messed with. Sure, she had thought that making others happy would in turn make her happy. She didn't like the thought of everyone thinking she was a ruthless bitch. Hell, she had even been compared to Martha Stewart in the boardroom. She had a bad reputation for being volatile when she didn't get her way, a loose cannon so to speak. Yep, making people happy was supposed to make her life better.

Well, that sure turned out to be a crock of shit.

Bulma had never felt so alone and vulnerable in all her life. She could have been happy being her old self, even if she didn't have Yamcha. How the hell was sacrificing what she wanted out of life for the sake of people who couldn't give a flaming rat's ass about her supposed to make her happy? Obviously, it didn't.

Rufus' article had sent her life into a downward spiral. Even though she had nipped the rumors about her and Vegeta in the bud, her life still continued to get muddied up. There was speculation that she had bought out the mud rakers, which she did, making it rather difficult to maintain credibility in the business world. Needless to say, her father was rather insistent that the Red Beacon be distanced from Capsule Corporation.

That's why Bulma had decided to sell the paper.

There were plenty of people dying to get their hands on the Red Beacon, but Bulma had been rather selective on her choice of buyer. Even though his bid was lower than most, Bulma sold to a colleague she knew she could trust. Best to tie up all loose strings, as they say.

Which brings us back to Rufus. This guy had real dirt on Bulma. He had the truth, and if he dug deep enough, he could really expose her if he sought out the right channel to do it through. Bulma needed a plan, and she needed a good one. Her little star reporter had turned into just that, a star reporter. However, Bulma knew that beneath that goody two-shoes mask he had adorned as of late, the Gossip Columnist in him thrived to get out. That was her ticket to security, bribe him with whatever he wanted to be happy, and then scare the begezzus out of him with the consequences of his loose lips.

A wicked smile graced her lips.

Bulma picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" An upbeat male voice answered.

"Hey there. I haven't heard from you in a while, how's training going?" she answered.

"Alright. I got a little beat up yesterday, but I'm healing well. What'cha need Bulma?"

"Am I that transparent?" She chided.

"Yep, and I love ya for it."

"I'm having a little problem with an associate of mine. I need a little intimidation, and I was hoping you could give him a slight demonstration of you power. I have a feeling money isn't going to be enough to keep his mouth shut about a certain Princely houseguest. I just want him to see what you can do, not get hurt. A little fear factor, ya know?"

"I don't know. I don't like people seeing what I can do. Is this guy really that bad?"

"It's Rufus Messer."

"Tomorrow at three, I'll find a safe place and call you with the coordinates."

"Thanks, I owe you."

"No. I owe you."

"See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Bulma heard the line fall dead.

Hints of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she envisioned what the new day would bring. By tomorrow evening, Bulma would have Rufus right where she needed him. Tomorrow, he would see the good life that Capsule Corporation could give him.

Maybe it was Vegeta's influence, maybe not, but Bulma felt drunk off the power she felt. She manipulated power just like the rest of them; only her power was fear rather than ki. Tomorrow, she was bringing out the big guns. Tomorrow, Rufus would see her power, along with that of her allies.

Tomorrow, Rufus would meet the Wolf Bang Fists.

* * *

Well, I just got my hundredth review! Yay!!!!!!! Thanks to all!

I know, it's short, but I've been awake for 28 ½ hours. It's time for some rest.

Read and review!

Kanjizai


	14. Reflection

Chapter 14: Reflection

Bulma sat in the newly finished nursery, reflecting on the last nine months. In such a short time, she had managed to completely change her life. She had realized that her relationship with Yamcha had been a pipe dream. She had initiated an affair with a homicidal maniac. She had created a baby with said homicidal maniac. She covered her ass for months about the conception of her child. She had used her ex-boyfriend to scare the shit out of a reporter.

She smiled at her last thought. That had certainly been quite the day. Bulma had decided that Rufus needed a little wake up call. In the two months he had been working for Bulma, he had gotten comfortable. She didn't need that, and besides, she was five months pregnant, if she couldn't be comfortable, no one could.

* * *

The day had started off with a meeting with Rufus. Bulma put the company's financial and political ties on the table, and not so subtly hinted that Capsule Corporation had all the right ties in all the right places. If he really wanted to push it, she'd own him.

Next, she let him sit in on a board meeting, and as the majority share holder, she could do as she pleased. Rufus then saw first hand the type of comradory big business had with Capsule Corporation, and the way Bulma could easily have them all wrapped around her little finger with a smile and a light laugh. He marveled at how she could just as easily dominate with her quick wit and sense of logic.

It had suddenly become much more clear how this beautiful genius had gotten her reputation. She was a ray of sunshine that could burn you to a crisp in an instant...and it was apparent that one day, she could easily take all the power in Japan within a bat of the eye.

Upon exiting the meeting, Bulma gave Rufus a satisfied smirk. She sauntered up to him the best way a pregnant woman could, and whispered four chilling words into his ear.

"We're not done yet."

She was right, they weren't done yet. In fact, the feeling of dread intensified as he followed her into her hover jet. As they sped along, he looked out the windows to see the landscape of tall skyscrapers turn to lush forests and began to panic. He thought that they were going to another company Bulma owned. She was taking him far, far away from civilization.

Soon, the trees too began to disperse, replaced by the harsh desert. Bulma began to descend, and the lowering altitude had a rather undesirable affect on his already unsteady stomach. As soon as they landed, Rufus opened the door and fell to his knees, emptying the contents of his stomach onto the parched sand.

"I'm glad you both made it here in one piece. Should we wait for him to finish before we begin" came a familiar voice.

Rufus slowly picked up his head and looked upon the scared face of the man that stood before him. He had seen this man before, in fact, this was the man who had started it all.

Yamcha stood tall and proud over the cowering man. Gone were the fancy cloths the ex-baseball great was known to wear. In their place was an orange suit, training gi, if he remembered correctly. A heavy blue shit was worn under the gi, and the symbol on his back represented the famous Turtle Hermit.

"Oh...damn" Rufus whispered as he took in the well-muscled form of the man standing before him.

Rufus turned around to see Bulma smirking at him. She turned and walked to the jet, pushing a button to return it to its capsule. She then detonated another capsule to reveal a table, three chairs, and a large umbrella to block out the sun. She sat down and stared at the two, primly folding her hands in her lap.

"I think it's time to tell him, Yamcha." She said sweetly.

Yamcha grabbed Rufus' arm, directing him to a chair, and together, their eyes went to Bulma.

"Years ago, when I was sixteen, I heard a tale of great wonder. Perhaps you have heard it too, Rufus. I heard the tale of the Seven Dragon Balls. It was said that when a person would bring all seven dragon balls together, the dragon that lived at the center of the Earth would come forth and grant the lucky adventurer one wish. As you know, I'm a genius, and I found that there is a certain wavelength that the Dragon Balls produce, and I made something called the Dragon Radar. I used this device to locate the dragon balls, and soon I came across a little boy by the name of Goku. He lived all alone, and he had in his possession the four-star dragon ball. He thought it was the spirit of his dead grandfather, and it was rather difficult to convince him to give it to me. In the end, we decided that he would come along with me, so that we could both have the dragon ball. We met up with some rather undesirable people, the worst being Emperor Pilaf, that also wanted to call forth the dragon, but luckily, Goku wasn't a normal boy. He was very skilled with his staff, and he also seemed to be special, perhaps it was the tail...anyways, we also met some other people. That's how I met Yamcha. You see, well before he was known for his talent with baseball, he was known as the dreaded desert bandit. He soon joined us, along with a perverted pig named Oolong and Yamcha's shape shifting friend, Puar. Together, we defeated Emperor Pilaf, but not before the Dragon had been summoned. Thinking quickly, Oolong made a wish before anyone else could, and the Dragon returned to the Earth, scattering the Dragon Balls across the globe once more."

Rufus was dumbfounded. Again Bulma was feeding him fanciful stories, and he was beginning to think the point to all of this was to show him the she was crazy enough to do whatever she wanted. Steeling his nerves, he spoke.

"p..p...prove it." he stuttered.

Suddenly, a small backpack Yamcha had been carrying started to move. Yamcha reached down and pulled open the strings. Out popped the head of a little blue kitty.

"What the hell is that supposed to..." Rufus was cut short when the 'cat' began to giggle and fly in the air.

"Can I? Can I please, Yamcha?" Puar giggled.

When he nodded the cat doubled over, holding her sides down as she tried to suppress her giggles. Suddenly, with a small poof, the cat was gone, and in her place was a short, fat, sort of version of Rufus standing before him. Puar changed her features from fear to shock, but before long, she changed back to her normal self, giggling all the while.

"Proof enough?" Bulma asked.

All Rufus could do was nod.

"Yamcha, perhaps it's time to show him some of your skills?" Bulma asked sweetly.

"Sure thing, Babe." H winked.

Yamcha rose from the chair he had been seated in and walked about fifty yards into the desert. He took a familiar fighting stance, concentrating hard, his muscles tensing as he prepared to launch his attack.

"WOLF BANG FISTS!" He yelled, and the howling of wolves could be heard all around. The force of his power had been directed at a large rock formation, and no sooner than the attack had started, the rocks lay in a crumbled heap before them.

"That could have been done with dynamite." Rufus replied, still staring at where the rocks lay.

Bulma just smiled.

"Thank you Yamcha, that will be all, you may go back to your training now." Bulma said.

Nodding, Yamcha called Puar to him. When the cat landed on his shoulder, he winked at Bulma and flew off towards to Mountains to train with Tien.

"Did he just fly?" Rufus asked awe struck.

"Yes, he did. Shall we be going?" She asked.

On the way back to the city, the ride was quiet. There was tension in the air, and Bulma felt that it was time to clear a few things up.

"Write it for me." She said.

"Pardon?" Rufus replied, startled that she had spoken.

"There's a lot more to the story than what Yamcha and I told you. As long as you don't use real names or places, I'll tell them to you. Make it seem like fiction, and write a book. Hell, you could even write Manga. You see, Mr. Messer, I prepared to help you out if you help me out. You're a dangerous man if you get the right information, and I'd rather we work together than against each other. I'm impressed by your work, and you like to expose secrets. This will give you a chance to do that, without harming me or my friends in the process. I'll edit and publish you, you get rich, I get some of my privacy back...its win win. I don't like destroying people, Rufus, but what you've done and what you can do will endanger the life I want my baby to have. I don't like that."

They had arrived at Capsule Corporation. The Ride back seemed much shorter, and Rufus got off in a daze.

"Think about it. You have until Friday. Come to my office at 8:00 am and we'll discuss particulars. You may leave now." She finished, turning to walk into the building that contained her lab.

* * *

Bulma smiled to herself. Rufus had taken her offer, and they began a series of interviews about her adventures. Once they had started, Rufus had become rather enthralled with the idea of writing his own book. Over the past four months, she and Rufus had come up with a rather good rendition of her adventures as a teenager, and he was now in the process of turning it into a book.

Not only that, once the threat of Bulma being exposed and Rufus being annihilated was over, they began to become good friends. They learned a lot about each other, and found that they were a lot alike.

He turned out to be a good friend. He would even go out of his way to pick up ice cream for her on his way to pick her up for Lamaze class. It was Rufus who had painted the nursery, saying that it was harmful for her and the baby to breath the pain fumes. He had been a good guy and stepped in where the father should be.

It pained her when he left. Rufus had developed a romantic relationship with Mina, her secretary. He wasn't gone for good, just on a weekend trip to Tokyo with Mina, but Bulma was nine months pregnant, and she needed her Lamaze coach. Of course she hadn't said anything. She wasn't due for another two weeks, and the baby hadn't turned yet. She had even encouraged Rufus and Mina to go...but now as she sat in her empty nursery, she felt alone.

Suddenly, the baby started to kick...and punch, and in general treat her womb like a dojo. Bulma gasped and dropped to her feet, clutching her hands to her abdomen. Tears escaped her tightly closed lids and she began to breath heavily.

Bulma felt strong arms wrap around her and pick her up, carrying her bridal style out the door and down the hall. She couldn't think, couldn't open her eyes. All Bulma could concentrate on was the pain. The door to her room was kicked open and she was laid down on her bed. She felt a hand go to her belly, and almost instantly the baby quieted down.

Bulma relaxed a bit, trying to get her breathing back to normal. She had yet to register that someone had taken her to her room. A voice cut through her pain-fogged mind.

"You're going to be in a lot of trouble when you go into labor if this is how you handle pain."

Bulma's eyes shot open and she laid her eyes on the golden haired Super Saiyan in front of her.

"Vegeta!?"

* * *

Sorry this took so long. School started and my fiancé's sister is visiting from Florida. Let's just say it's been busy!

Read and review!

I hope this one's a little longer than the last few!

Kanjizai


	15. He Came

Chapter 15: He came

He came back. She couldn't believe it...he came back. She wasn't sure it would ever happen, but he came back. He stood above her with that same stony expression on his face. The only difference being that he was stronger. His eyes were a brilliant green and his golden hair stood taller than before. She could even see more muscle definition, if that was even possible.

Bulma reached a hand foreword and gently ran a hand through his hair. She could feel the energy radiating off of him. Vegeta let her hands wander down his face and across his broad shoulders. He kept his face stoic, but was fighting the inner battle to keep his muscles from responding to her touch.

For months Vegeta had felt nothing but the pain of muscle strain and the jolt of energy coursing through his body. It was nice to feel her light touch again. It never ceased to amaze him that there was a species out there that was so weak, but at that moment, it was refreshing.

True, he hardly thought about her while he was away, but here, in the room where they had spent so many nights in each other's arms, it was hard to ignore it. Too hard. She may not have the figure she had months ago, but she was still beautiful. He raised his hand and firmly grasped hers, placing it on her swollen abdomen.

"You did it." She whispered, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I told you I would return to fight the androids, did you doubt my word?" Came his gruff reply.

"No. I knew you would fight them, I just didn't think you would come here. I just...I...Kami, Vegeta, you're a Super Saiyan! You...you look even more perfect." She finished with a pink blush staining her cheeks.

"Heh. I only came back to return the Capsule. I'm a Prince, I don't steal." Vegeta said, crossing his arms with a sneer.

"Of course, Vegeta...is there anything I can do for you...as a gift not a favor?"

"You can..." But he didn't get to finish hi s sentence. He was cut off by a loud groan of pain from the woman laying next to him.

Bulma's face was screwed up in angst, her face beet red from the pain.

"Oh, shit..." she said after the pain subsided.

"Help me up, Vegeta. I'd rather not have to replace my mattress."

Confused by her request, he did what was asked of him and helped the woman to her chair. After some groaning, she made it and reached for her phone. She dialed a number with one hand, while tightly grasping Vegeta's hand with her other.

"Dr. Tanaka, please. Bulma Briefs. Thank you."

Again the look of pain came across Bulma's face. Vegeta was amazed at how her touch that had been so soft only a moment ago, and how now, she was squeezing his hand so hard he was sure she would break it if he were human.

"Hello, Dr. Tanaka. I'm in labor. No, it hasn't broken yet, but the contractions seem to be about ten minutes apart. Yes, I have someone here, I'll meet you in the lab."

After she had gotten off of the phone with Dr. Tanaka, Bulma had realized that Vegeta had lowered his power level back to resting level. He also had a slightly dumbfounded look on his face.

"I'm in labor, Vegeta. I'm not expecting you to be there, but could you please help me get to the lab so that the doctor can deliver our baby?" She asked, big blue eyes trained on his face.

Without a word, he picked her up and flew out the window down to her lab. Once she was seated in the medical facility and the doctor had arrived, he walked out, but he didn't go far. He stayed outside the room, out of sight. So out of sight that no one knew he was there, but he could feel it. He could feel the woman's strength as she struggled to birth their child. He could even feel his child becoming stronger as he neared birth.

The hours that he stood outside her lab gave him time to reflect. He shouldn't even be standing there. He shouldn't be becoming a father. He shouldn't be concerned about her. In fact, none of this should be happening. Then and there, he made a decision.

Vegeta stormed into the medical lab just in time to see the birth of his son. The doctor held up the little demi-saiyan by the legs and quickly had him wrapped in a blue blanket. The child was strong, and so were his lungs. Dr. Briefs cut the umbilical cord, and then the child was given to Bulma to hold.

Vegeta walked over to Bulma's bedside, peering down at the blue bundle she held in her arm. Bright blue eyes starred up at him. The child looked like a little Saiyan, and if it wasn't for his lavender coloring, he would easily be confused as one. Vegeta's eyes then darted to the little brown tail sticking out from the blanket.

"Remove it." He said.

"Vegeta, are you sure?" Bulma asked in a shocked hush.

"I said it, didn't I? I said I wouldn't deny that he's my son, but I don't want to broadcast it, either. Remove it." He repeated, arms crossed in a defiant stance.

"I was planning on it, regardless of your opinion, Vegeta. I will not have MY son turning into a giant monkey every full moon." Bulma said in a deadly whisper.

"Ms. Briefs, do you have a name for the boy?" Dr. Tanaka interrupted, hoping to ease some of the tension in the room.

"Yes, doctor. His name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs. We will be leaving the name of the father off of the birth certificate." Bulma said, her best business voice in place.

"Yes, Ms. Briefs. Trunks Vegeta Briefs, born August 16th, 2004. Mother Bulma Bra Briefs, father unknown. I'll need your signature soon, I'll give you time. May I see the child, I need to check his vitals, and then you can feed him."

Bulma nodded and handed her baby to the doctor. She looked up to give Vegeta a piece of her mind, but only caught sight of his back leaving the door. Her son's piercing scream ripped through the air, following the fleeing prince into the night.

* * *

Sorry if this is short! The relations will become better, promise!

Read and Review!

Kanjizai


	16. A Son

I know I'm not really allowed to post these kinds of things here, but I just wanted to let everyone know what's going on.

We are currently battling SBC DSL because we have been severely overcharged. They refuse to refund us unless we sign up for another year of service. As a matter of principal, we cancelled our service and are going to be cut off on the 10th. I hope to be able to get a real chapter out by then, but with work and classes, I doubt it. We should have service soon, but it may not be until next week.

I am going to start to wind this fic down a bit. I am hoping that I'll be finished in about five chapters, give or take. The story has deviated form where I originally wanted it to go, so I will have to jump around a bit to get the ending that I want.

I may possibly write a sequel, however, I want to write my Inuyasha fic next. I am not the type of writer that writes two stories at once. I would rather take my time and write how I would like before starting another. I vowed to myself before I made up a screen name that I would never leave a fic unfinished. However, I did delete an unfinished story that only had three reviews. I will be incorporating it into the inuyasha fic, however.

Soooooo...hopefully this will be finnished soon, and if you like Kagome/Menasha fics, check out my next story after this one's finnished. Sorry Kagomehater, I know you don't like her, but I do! Thanks for the reviews anyways!

Well, here are a couple of chapters so that this can technically be called an update. If I get the chance, I will write more later today or tomorrow.

Chapter 16: A Son

Vegeta couldn't decide if his father would be pleased or furious. Under normal circumstances, the King would be enraged that his son had created a half-breed. However, there were no more female Saiyans left...so how would King Vegeta react? On one hand, the royal bloodline lived on in a son, and the son had Vegeta's name. On the other hand, that blood wasn't pure Saiyan. So, would he be happy that Saiyan blood lived on, or would he rather the race died out?

Either way, it was too late now. Vegeta had a son, and as he sat on the roof of the main Capsule Corporation building, he contemplated exactly what that should mean to him.

What it should mean to him.

'That's right!' Vegeta thought to himself.

'Who the hell cares what my father thinks? He _was _the king, now he's dead and I rule the Saiyan race. It is what I think that counts. _I _am the prince of all Saiyans, and _I _will not be pushed around by the memory of a dead king who sold his son to Freeza. _I _won't be pushed around by anyone! Not Kakkarot, not the woman, not her family, or her friends, or even her half-breed son. I won't deny the fact that I created him, but I won't let it be a weakness in my life. Nothing has changed. Saiyan blood may live on, but _I am the last Prince of all Saiyans._'

* * *

The story will pick up right there in the next chapter. Still to come: the arrival of the androids, the arrival of future trunks, why Bulma brought trunks with her, why Vegeta let Bulma and trunks get shot down, training in the hyperbolic time chamber with trunks, the death of trunks, the death of goku, the resurrection of trunks, trunks goes home, and the final chapter.

Some will be touched on more than others, and there will be other elements of the various sagas also.

Just wanted to let everyone know what's going on! I hope you'll be patient and wait for me to get back online!

Read and review, although it will be a while until I can read them!

Kanjizai


End file.
